


Mine

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Handcuffs, Loveathons: Bondage Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Veronica decides to hit on a few of Logan's kinks to convince him of something and, well, Logan's definitely not going to complain.





	Mine

"All I’m saying is the man needs to keep his eyes to himself," Logan told Veronica as they entered the log cabin they were staying in. "Because if not, I think he’s going to conveniently trip and fall down the mountain." Veronica sighed.

"Logan. You can’t just push the ski instructor down the mountain." From the tone of her voice it was clear that she had already explained this numerous times. A smirk appeared on Logan’s face as he pictured it before he schooled his features into the most innocent expression he could manage.

"It’s not my fault if the man is so completely uncoordinated that he trips over his own skis."

"This is almost as bad as the time you thought your boss wanted to sleep with me."

"Veronica, he leered and made veiled references to sex whenever he was around you. Trust me, he wanted to sleep with you."

She fought back a grin as she remembered the look Logan used to get whenever that happened.

"You put him in his place," she assured him. Logan looked down towards her.

"Hey, he already has a wife. He can’t have mine," Logan muttered. This time, Veronica let the smile escape as she moved closer to him.

"I’m not going anywhere. And I have just the thing to prove that." She leaned up until her lips were only centimeters away from his. "Later." Logan frowned.

"Are you kidding me?" he demanded as she backed up a few steps. Veronica shook her head.

"Not a bit." Her grin grew. "You’re just going to have to wait until after dinner to find out what it is." Logan narrowed his eyes at her as she laughed and headed back towards the bedroom.

"Tease."

~*~

Veronica was laughing as Logan backed her through the door, kicking it shut. She tilted her head back to look up at him, her hands on his shoulders, and raised an eyebrow.

"Anxious for something?" she teased.

"I believe I was told that after dinner I’d find out what you had in store for me," Logan replied, leaning down and pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth. She let out a breath.

"And you will." She slid her hands under his jacket and began to push it down his arms as he shrugged his shoulders to help her. The jacket fell to the floor unnoticed as one by one, Veronica began to undo the buttons of his shirt. "As soon as I get this off you." Logan pulled back a bit so that he could pull his arms out of his sleeves.

"Why didn’t you just say so?" he asked, dropping the shirt by his jacket. Veronica tilted her head instead of answering.

"Now get on the bear," she ordered. Logan looked over at the bearskin rug, then looked back at her.

"That’s definitely not a sentence I ever thought I’d hear," he said even as he moved to do as he was told. Veronica sighed, shaking her head as she began to dig through her purse. He sat up a bit, supporting his weight on his elbows. "We’re a bit passed the condom stage, Veronica."

"Not what I’m looking for," was the only response he got. Suddenly she straightened and turned to reveal a pair of handcuffs dangling from one finger. "Now shut up." Slowly, the corners of his mouth began to tilt up.

"Your wish. My command."

Veronica nodded, throwing her purse to the sofa and shrugging out of her jacket before she walked towards him. She didn’t stop until she stood straddling his lower legs and then she dropped to her knees, crawling her way up his body. She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking down at him for a moment.

"Are we going to play Cops and Robbers?" he asked. "I promise to let you ca-" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Veronica cuffed one wrist. He glanced down at his wrist, then back up at her.

"Lie back," she told him, pushing him down with one hand even as she said it. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his, bringing both his hands around towards his stomach. Just as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, she closed the cuffs around his other wrist. She pulled back, a satisfied grin on her face. Before Logan could say anything else, she took hold of his wrists and pushed them up and over his head. She pressed a finger against his lips and began to trail it down over his neck and down his chest, stopping at his belt buckle.

He didn’t say anything, just stared at her as she traced along the edge of his belt, letting her finger brush against his skin every now and then. The simple act caused his breathing to began to quicken and he swallowed, refusing to move. She gave him a half smile as she realized what he was doing. She continued to slide her finger along his waistband before suddenly sliding it under the fabric a bit and lightly scratching at him with her nail. He sucked in a breath, tensing to keep from moving and she tilted her head to the side, studying him.

It was like a challenge and Veronica loved a good challenge. More importantly, this was like a battle of wills between the two and Veronica was determined to make Logan give in first. She began to undo his belt, though she didn’t bother to pull it out from the belt loops, choosing instead to let the two ends fall to the side. She resumed the path she’d been on earlier, trailing her finger down and over the zipper of Logan’s pants. She heard him suck in a shaking breath and looked up to see him fighting to stay silent.

Rather than pull his zipper down, she continued to move lower, sliding back until she was at his feet. Quickly she began to untie the laces, pulling off his shoes and tossing them behind her. His socks followed suit and then she scraped the bottom of his foot lightly with her fingernail, causing him to jerk in surprise. She let out a light laugh at the movement and glanced up at him through her eyelashes. Logan looked like he was about to start cursing her any minute which only caused her look of satisfaction to deepen.

She moved back up, this time crawling in between his legs. She undid the button and pulled down the zipper, slipping her hands inside to either side of his hips before moving back up to grasp the edges of both his pants and his boxers. She began to pull them down, silently encouraging Logan to lift his hips, moving backwards so that she could rid him of the last of his clothes. Once she pulled those off, she stood, dropping the pants to the floor and reaching up to her own shoulders. She kept her eyes on Logan’s as she slid first one strap of her dress and then the other down her arms, pulling the dress down and over her hips so that it pooled to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her heels and underwear. Logan’s eyes darkened when he saw she wore no bra. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear, pulling them down and stepping out of them.

"Perfect," she said. Logan smirked.

"Not so bad yourself, sweetheart," he replied, a hint of cockiness in his voice. Veronica snorted at that and put her hands on her hips. "Okay. I’m cuffed and naked. Have your wicked way with me." Now Veronica smiled as she knelt down, settling herself across his knees without bothering to remove the heels. Logan glanced down and raised an eyebrow, not saying anything though he looked as though he was dying to make a remark about kinks. Veronica leaned forward a bit, staring up at him.

"I plan to," was all she said before she swooped down and licked along the underside of his penis in one quick movement. This time Logan’s hips jerked upwards a bit and he went to move his hands, stopping only when he realized that the handcuffs had gotten tangled with the bear’s claws, preventing him from moving his hands at all.

"Shit," he said on a gasp as Veronica closed her lips around just the tip of him, swirling her tongue around. She let out a bit of a laugh, causing his hands to clench at the sensations it caused in him.

She didn’t continue this for much longer before she was pulling her head back and scooting further up his body, her hands just above his shoulders as she stared down at him.

"Now, who’s am I?" she asked. Logan didn’t even pause before he answered.

"Mine." She nodded.

"Exactly. And you’re mine." She punctuated this statement with another kiss and he groaned into her mouth. Stopping only when she needed to breathe, she pulled back. Neither one of them moved for a moment, choosing instead to just look at each other.

She shifted, moving so that she was straddling him just above his stomach and he held back another groan when he felt how wet she was against him. Her hands moved to his shoulders, sliding up the insides of his arms until she could grasp his hands in hers. Doing this brought her down closer to his mouth and Logan took full advantage of the fact. He lifted his head a bit, swiping his tongue over one nipple. Veronica shuddered as he did this and felt the way he smirked at the movement as he continued this for awhile before tilting his head and moving to the other breast.

She shook her head, pulling back, glancing down and pressing a kiss to his mouth before she moved back a bit more. Holding his gaze she raised her hips before lowering herself onto him. This time they both let out moans. Logan clenched his hands again as Veronica slid her hands over his chest.

She lifted herself up once more before thrusting back down against him, setting the pace quickly. Logan thrust up, trying to move her along faster and she simply shook her head. He swore as she continued her slow movements. She braced herself, using his shoulders for leverage and leaned down a bit. He raised his head to meet her halfway as she crushed their mouths together. His tongue swept through her mouth, tasting her.

They broke apart, Logan falling backwards as Veronica pulled back, her motions beginning to speed up. Her breath began to come quickly as her nails dug into his skin. Breathing evenly had become a problem for Logan as well and all he could do was thrust up into her. He moaned as he felt her walls begin to clench around him. He knew he was close and he moved his hips just a bit faster, feeling a thrill of satisfaction when she gasped, tensing against him. He knew he was going to have marks from her nails in his shoulders but it was definitely worth it as he watched her eyes fall closed and she came around him. This was enough for him and he thrust up one last time as he emptied himself in her.

Veronica collapsed against Logan’s chest as they both came down, slowly letting their bodies cool. She looked up at him.

"Is that proof enough for you?" she asked, lips curving up.

"It was very solid evidence," Logan said, looking down at her.

"So you’re not going to try and push the ski instructor down the mountain?" Logan smirked.

"I make no guarantees." Veronica swatted his arm lightly.

"Logan…" He shrugged.

"Well, if this is the result…I might have to push him." His smirk deepened. "If you promise to punish me, of course." Veronica grinned.

"That could be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: October 17, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
